


A Moment's Peace

by dozmuffinxc



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dozmuffinxc/pseuds/dozmuffinxc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who says the Doctor isn't considerate of his companions' needs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KerrAvonsen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KerrAvonsen/gifts).



“Come on, Rory, don’t be such a baby!”

“Are you sure he’s gone?”

“As if the Doctor wants an eyeful of your pale arse. Get in here before I shrivel up like a prune!”

It had seemed almost too good to be true when the Doctor landed the TARDIS on a planet known for its natural hot springs. It was suspicious when he suddenly remembered that he had business with “an old friend – acquaintance, really – promised him I’d drop in next time I was on this side of the galaxy” and then proceeded to leave them alone with an assurance of at least two hours before he returned.

 _God bless the Doctor,_ Rory thought to himself as he stumbled into the water after his wife.

“Did you suggest this,” he asked, treading water over to where Amy floated luxuriously on her back.

“No. Didn’t you?”

“You mean he came up with this idea on his own? That doesn’t sound like him. He’s usually so… oblivious.”

“I reckon this is his version of an apology for you walking in on him and River—“

“Oy! As if I need reminding! I don’t care if they are married, she’s our daughter, and there are some things that are better left up the imagination.”

“Whatever the reason,” Amy said, gaining her feet and stepping towards him through the steaming waters, “it’s about time I got you alone, Mr. Pond.”

“Oh? And what are you going to do with me now that you have me?”

“I had a few ideas,” she purred, pulling him towards her and into her arms for a deep, lingering kiss.


End file.
